Isabel and Robert
by lovebeauty011
Summary: Just another little tidbit from my series. In 2 Parts! *WARNING: Strong section on sexual theme!*
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly time to go home when I got a call from Nikolaus. I don't see why he didn't come to my office. It was right down from his; he always had to make things complicated. I looked out my office window and could see it snowing. It was finally Christmastime; I had been at Klein Enterprises for almost a year. I couldn't wait to finish here and go shopping tomorrow.

"Oh Isabel," my walkie-talkie called to me.

"Yes, Mr. Klein," I responded.

"Are you coming," he asked me.

"Yes, I'm on my way," I spoke into the walkie-talkie.

I grabbed the folders and headed toward his office. Walking in, he was sitting at his desk looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Uh oh, you look like the cat that ate the canary," I said smiling as I walked over to his desk. I stopped short and looked at him. There was no telling what he had done today. Still smiling, I sat the paperwork on his desk and turned to go. In a flash, he was standing up and had his arms circled around me.

"Mhmm…where do you think you are going," he asked nuzzling his face into my neck. I bit back a moan; I knew what he wanted. This is what always got me, his insatiable desire for my blood and my body. He didn't have to touch me, but the feel of his hands on my body always got me going.

His hand slid up my arm and came up to push my hair behind my shoulder. I arched my neck as his mouth started trailing kisses down it. My hand came up to his neck and I tangled my fingers in his hair; pushing his mouth further into my neck. As he continued his ministrations, my breathing grew erratic and I stifled another moan. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I had a boyfriend and Nikolaus knew about him.

His mouth trailed down my neck and onto my shoulder nibbling along the way. I closed my eyes and threw my head back. The sensation was overwhelming. Never had Robert made me feel this way. He slid his right hand down my body to reach the end of my skirt while the other hand was playing with the hem of my shirt. Unconsciously, my legs parted for him praying that his hand would slip up my thigh. When his fingers skimmed my abdomen, I gave a slight shiver of delight.

His spun me around to face him; his mouth never leaving my neck. Reaching behind my back his hand slide down and lifted my leg to straddle his body. Then he backed me up so I was sitting on his desk. His hand skimmed up and down my thigh teasing me. I was dizzy from the sensations of his body so close to mine, of his hands teasing me, leaving me vulnerable.

He lifted his face and looked at me; silently asking me if I wanted him to continue. Biting my lip, I gave a slight nod. I was afraid to say anything lest I break the spell that we had cast. His lips descended on mine and I felt my heart stop for an instant. When our lips touched, I saw stars. The kiss lasted for a few seconds. He pulled back and my eyes fluttered open to gaze into his.

Taking a sharp breath, I saw that he had changed. Lowering his lips to my neck once more, he sunk his fangs into my neck. Gasping quietly, I closed my eyes and reveled in the sensations that were running through my body. As he was sucking on my neck, his fingers skimmed my arm and rested on my hip. After a few moments, he pulled back and I saw him change from vampire to his 'human' form.

Feeling a bit awkward from our interlude from earlier, I hopped off the desk and walked toward the bathroom to clean up. Nikolaus followed me watching me clean the blood off my neck.

"So, you ready to see your family at Christmas?" he asked me leaning against the doorframe.

"Actually yes, I am. I hope that it is going to be nice. I'm going to miss Christmas in New York this year," I said.

"Why don't you come back and stay for a few days. Maybe over New Years, perhaps?"

I smiled, "Maybe I will. It will be fun to see the ball drop."

"Good. Although, there will be some parties that night. Would you like to join me as my dat…I mean… guest?" he inquired

"That would be wonderful," I told him turning around to look at him.

"What are your plans for tomorrow? Sleeping in?" he asked giving me a sly smile.

"No," I said smiling back, "I'm going shopping. I am going to try to beat the rush for Christmas shopping. I do not want to wait until next weekend to shop. Besides, next week I have exams."

"Nervous about them?" I nodded. "You shouldn't be. From what I have heard, you have done excellent so far in your studies."

"Keeping track of me? Spying on me now, Nikolaus?" I asked grinning.

"Maybe. Would it be so terrible?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Depends on what you're spying for." I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Now why would I want to tell you that? It would ruin the surprise," he countered following behind me.

I stopped and turned to play with his tie. I looked at him, "A surprise? I like surprises but it depends on what kind of surprise."

"The best kind," he whispered in my ear. I shivered. _Not again_, I thought. If he started teasing me, again I would not be able to hold back.

"Umm"…I stuttered, "I should get going. Your paperwork is on your desk. I'll see you when I see you."

"Okay," he said smiling. He knew he had got to me. I turned and headed out of his office. I could feel his eyes following me as I left. I hope he did not notice that I had stopped breathing. I made it to my office before I begin to breathe again. Shakily, I grabbed my stuff and left the office.

When I got home, Robert was there waiting for me. He did not look too thrilled to see me coming in so late. I knew he was going to start on his soapbox but I did not care. I was late and that was all that mattered. He still got angry if I showed up early. Smiling, I walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"You're here early," I said.

"You are late," he countered.

"Not by much. Traffic was bad as usual. I ran a little a little behind today. I had to be caught up before I left since I am not going in tomorrow. It has been a busy day; actually, it has been a busy week for the Stock Market. It has also been a busy week for me. I have exams next week and I should be studying." I replied.

"So you've been busy, huh?" Robert asked.

"Yes, busy. With work and school Robert. You know that. I've told you time and time again," I replied tiredly. This was the same old fight that we have. I don't see why Robert never believes me.

"Yea right. You've been busy at work all right. Busy with your boss. I know how you feel about him. I see the way you look at him. You would rather be with him than with me anytime," he yelled.

"That's not true. Nik, I mean, Mr. Klein and I have a personal & business relationship…" I started.

He snorted, "Yea, personal is the word; personally getting busy with him."

"Stop it, Robert. This is getting ridiculous. That is not what I mean. I've have known him since I was seventeen. He doesn't treat me any different than he would any other girl," I said.

"Fine; I'll take your word on it. Like I always do. You swear there is nothing going on between you two." He asked.

_Nothing going on between us_, I thought, _well there is the fact that Nikolaus is a vampire and I'm his donor, but nothing is going on. _

"No, there is nothing going on between us. He and I just work together," I replied.

This was the fight. At least it was one of the fights that Robert and I would occasionally have. We had been dating for a couple of months now and he wouldn't stop with the belief that I was cheating on him. He hated Nikolaus with a passion; he even hated Shayne. He knew that our relationship had to be flexible. I would only see him when I came to New York on the weekends for work.

At first, he was okay with it but it started getting ridiculous. If I stayed late at work then I was avoiding him. If I told him I couldn't see him, then I was cheating on him. I started to ignore him when he started talking about Nikolaus. He didn't realize that I was with him and not Nikolaus.

True, there was nothing going on between Nikolaus and me. At least sexually there wasn't. On occasion, he would feed on me and those times I would nearly lose myself. My back pressed against the wall, the feel of his body, the slow kisses down my neck, the caress of his hand on my body, the feel of his lips before he plunged his fangs into my neck. It was times like those that would leave me speechless; aching for more; a passion that couldn't be ignored. Yes, I was attracted to him and he did treat me different. That wasn't a lie; Robert had gotten that right.

Seeing that he had won, Robert sauntered over and gave me a kiss. Deepening the kiss, we moved back toward my bedroom. Things were moving along smoothly until he started to remove my clothes and I pulled back. He gave me a quizzical look and I shook my head. I had to get the notion out of my head that this was not Nikolaus, but my boyfriend who wanted to be intimate with me.

He kissed me once more and I succumbed to him. Losing myself into his kiss and touch, I didn't notice that he had nearly removed his clothes and mine. Feeling the shock of his skin against mine; I pulled away from him and left him lying on the bed. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a glass and my bottle of scotch. Before I could pour me a drink, Robert stormed in.

He knocked the bottle of scotch to the ground and it shattered all over the place. Looking up at him I almost slapped him. He had no right to do that. That bottle was a gift from Shayne.

"What did you do that for?" I asked him.

"How is it that every time something bothers you, you drink?" he asked.

"I don't always drink, Robert. There are some days that I need a drink. There is nothing wrong with that." I replied.

"Nothing wrong with that? Nothing wrong with that? There is something wrong with that. This time you're drinking because I wanted to further along our relationship and you storm out on me." He shouted.

"I stormed out on you? Robert, you and I have talked about this. I'm not ready to sleep with you. I thought you would understand that. I guess you don't." I retorted.

"Yea, you won't sleep with me, huh? You would rather sleep with your boss. That's why every time I try to get intimate with you, you always leave me hanging." He yelled.

"Don't fucking start with me. I am not cheating on you & I do not intend to do so. Why do you always bring this up, Robert? Why do you continue to torture yourself? I keep telling you that I'm not ready to sleep with you and you persist. Why do you persist…."I started.

"It's been four months, Isabel. Four months that I've waited; waited for you to get ready." He yelled interrupting me.

"And just for that. I'm not sleeping with you now. How dare you say that?" I scream at him. Next thing I know I see stars. He had hit me. I raise my hand to my face where he had slapped me.

"What the fuck did you do that for? I shouted at him.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I didn't know what I was thinking." He started.

Enraged, I walked to the door and told him to get the fuck out, "I don't want to see you again. Don't call me, don't texted me, don't contact me. Period."

Enraged by my words, Robert stormed to the door, slammed in my face and said in a calm, yet eerie voice, "I'm going to get what I want. With or without your consent." As those last couple of words came out of his mouth I found myself thrown on the floor. He stormed over to me, grabbed me and started tearing at my clothes. I tried to fight him off but he was bigger and stronger than I was.

"Robert stop! Stop it, please. Get your hands off me. Get off me right now. Leave me alone," I cried. He continued to ignore my cries as he ripped at my clothes. His hands were all over me; touching me, feeling me, violating me. He reached up and slapped me again telling me to shut my mouth.

I fought to keep my legs closed and I scratch his face and pulled at his hair. I pushed and shoved at him but it was no use. He ripped my legs open and forced his hands up my legs to touch me.

"STOP IT, STOP IT; STOP IT!" I cried. He hovered over me, pulled his pants down, and tried to force his way inside me. I searched around to find something to knock him out; nothing but an umbrella and my ripped clothes. I struggled to move my body upward to reach for the crystal vase that I knew would be heavy enough to knock him out.

As soon as I grabbed it, I felt the tip of his penis start to penetrate inside me. Screaming, I closed my eyes and brought the vase down on his head. It broke on top of his head and his body collapsed on top of mine.

Struggling to free myself, I finally pushed his heavy body off mine. I laid there on the ground scared to move. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't think; at least not about anything that had happened in the past few minutes. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it was going to explode. Looking around I saw pieces of my clothes laying everywhere; I was practically nude.

Getting to my feet, I raced to my bedroom, changed clothes, grabbed my handbag and booked it out of my house. Not stopping to see if Robert was alive, I locked the place up and headed down the stairs to the elevator. Trying not to look suspicious, I walked through the foyer and hopped in my car. Squealing my tires, I floored it and made it to the St. Regis hotel.

Taking one of their best rooms, I headed up to it and immediately jumped in the shower as soon as I walked in. I turned on the water as hot as I could stand it and scrubbed myself until I was raw. By the time, I climbed into bed it was already two in the morning. I curled under the covers and prayed to whoever would listen that tonight never happened. Eventually, around daybreak, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

My phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID; it was Robert. Ever since last week, he has been calling every single day. I was getting annoyed; he sent gifts as well. The two dozen roses he sent me yesterday, I tossed them in the trash. Every time he called, I would not answer. I know Nikolaus was getting suspicious.

What was the worst thing about it was that I could not sleep. It would make sense if he called during the day, but no, he had to call at night as well. I would get a phone call around 4am every other morning, he would be drunk, and he would make me try to forgive me. I just hung up every time. I would come into work every morning yawning and feeling more tired than I did the day before. I had to put a stop to this.

The day after he sent me the flowers, I went to the court offices to get a restraining order. I told the judge that he had hurt me; he was calling me and sending me gifts. The man would not leave me alone. I was even scared to walk outside my home or office. After begging for two days, the judge finally signed the papers. He asked me if I wanted the marshal to deliver them for me. I told him that I could do it; however, if Robert tried to hurt me about the order, then the marshal could step in and deliver the papers. Agreeing, the judge let me leave with the paperwork. I called Robert and asked him to meet me at Sasabune Sushi Bar. Excitedly, he agreed and planned to meet me that night.

Later that night, I pulled up to Sasabune, and stepped out of my car. Taking a deep breathe, I walked in and took a seat. The server came and took my drink order and left. A few minutes later, Robert showed up. Looking like he was pleased with himself. He walked up to my table, kissed me on the cheek, and sat down.

I wiped the kiss he left on my cheek, "What are you looking so happy for?"

Ignoring me he said, "Sweetie, I've missed you. I am so glad you called. I have been meaning to apologize for a couple of weeks ago. However, since you called, I take it that you have forgiven me. That is wonderful. I was hoping that you and I could do something this weekend, if you're not busy."

I wanted to smack the hell out of him. I nearly jumped over the table and almost strangled him. How dare he presume I have forgiven him? I wanted throw the restraining order in his smug face. I almost said something, but then our server came up, set my drink down, and took Robert's order. I stared hard at him. I was pissed at him that I almost forgot why I was here. Robert started talking about our life together now that I had 'forgiven' him. I ignored him the whole time.

I finally excused myself to the ladies room and headed in that direction. I turned sharply and walked out of the restaurant. Before I left, I gave the manager the manila envelope to give to Robert. I gave him strict instructions to give the envelope to Robert after he had seen me leave. He agreed and I left the restaurant. I got into my car and sped away. Driving in New York is like racing. You have to make sure you are not killed or you do not kill pedestrians. Weaving in and out of traffic is dangerous. Thankfully, I have not been pulled over yet.

I made it back to my house on Gramercy Park and parked my car in the garage. I headed upstairs and pulled out my key. I heard voices inside and turned the knob, finding the door was unlocked. I stepped inside and saw Nikolaus and Shayne playing pool in my game room.

"Well look who's back early. Your date not go well," Nikolaus asked smiling.

"No, it didn't go well. It did not go at all. I got there, ordered my drink, the guy comes in late, and acts like an ass towards me. So, I excused myself to the ladies room and left," I said grinning.

I left the room for a second and tossed my bag and shoes into my room; I left my room and headed back into the game room. I went behind the bar, made me a small drink, and sat down on my sofa. I watched Nikolaus and Shayne play around. Shayne, obviously, lost. This was the times I loved the most. All of us together, just chilling out.

The fun did not last long. I heard banging on my front door. It was Robert. I heard him scream through the door. Instead of taking care of the situation, I sat there and tried to ignore it. The more he screamed, the more agitated I became. Nikolaus and Shayne were staring at me expectantly. Finally, I was tired of the banging and walked to my front door. I swung it open and stared at Robert. I paled a little. He had the restraining order in his hand.

"YOU BITCH! How dare you send me a restraining order? What did I ever do to you? I thought we were going to try to patch things up. You're the one that called me, remember?" he shouted.

"Robert, listen carefully. I do not want to ever see you again. I want you to stop calling me, stop sending me gifts, leaving me gifts, stop texting me, and stop coming around. Got that? Now I want you to leave and never come back. Never show your face to any of the places I go to. Hell, do not even call my friends and ask about me. Now leave, before I call the cops," I told him.

"You can't talk to me like that. Don't you know who I am?" he shouted.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are. I do not even care who your family is. Now leave Robert," I said.

"What's going on here?" I heard Nikolaus ask. He and Shayne walked into the foyer ready to fight this guy if need be. I saw the look on their faces; they were ready to kill him. I knew they had heard every word.

"Nothing, Nikolaus. I got this. Just go back to playing pool," I said turning to face him.

"Oh so you're Nikolaus. You're the one that my girlfriend wants to fuck. Did you know that? She would not sleep with me because of you. The prude. I cannot believe I ever wanted to date her; let alone sleep with her," he sneered looking in my direction.

"Leave now," Nikolaus hissed.

"Fine, I'll go," Robert said, "but you can keep this." He threw the restraining order in my face and walked away.

I closed the door and stood there. I did not want to face them. Taking a deep breath, I turned around. I meant to walk past them, but Nikolaus grabbed my arm. I stopped and stared at him. My eyes pleading with his, begging him to not ask questions.

"Isabel what was that? What just happened?" he asked me.

Shayne stepped over and picked up the restraining order, he opened it, and read it. "Is this a restraining order? What do you need a restraining order for?"

I stayed silent. I could not tell them. I could not tell them what happened. I did not want to admit to myself that it happened. I tried pulling my arm from Nikolaus's grip but he would not budge. They stared at me, expecting me to say something. I could not.

"Nikolaus, let me go," I said.

"Not until you tell us what is going on, Isabel," he said.

"No, I cannot. I cannot tell you. Just let me be," I whispered. This time he released my arm. I walked toward my room. I might as well confess. They would pester me until I told them; that or they would eventually find out and they would be angrier than they already were.

"You want to know what is going on. Fine, I will tell you. Robert and I got in a fight a couple weeks ago. Not just any fight. A fight about you Nikolaus; yes you. You never knew that did you. That Robert hates you, that he hates Shayne as well. Roberts hates you Nikolaus. He always assumed that you and I were sleeping with each other. Which we aren't," I said pausing.

"Isabel, we didn't know," Shayne said.

"There's more. After the fight, he and started making out; okay that was fine with me; whatever it took to shut him up. He knew that I was not ready to sleep with him. We had only been dating for a few months by then. He had most of my clothes off before I left him on the bed. I walked into the kitchen to get me a glass of scotch. He came in a knocked it out of my hands shattering the bottle. We begin fighting again." I paused. "and he…and he, he hit me." I closed my eyes remembering, "I told him to leave my house and to never come back. He did not listen. He…" I started crying, "He threw me on the ground, started tearing at my clothes and he," I took a deep breath leaned on the back of the couch, "he nearly raped me. Oh my god," I cried just now realizing what had occurred.

I felt arms circle around me and I could feel Nikolaus's touch. He held me while I cried. I cried because it had happened. I cried that I should have told them sooner. I cried because I never thought it could happen to me and it did. If it had not of been for Nikolaus holding me I would have collapsed to the ground. He lifted me up and sat us down on the couch. Shayne sat beside us, his hand in mine, squeezing for comfort. I buried my head into Nikolaus's shoulder and hid there.

I sobbed into his shoulder until I could not sob any more. I leaned back and noticed that I had ruined his shirt. I looked at him and saw his lips moving. I knew he and Shayne were talking. I could not hear them. I don't think I wanted to hear them.

I felt movement Nikolaus and Shayne rose from the couch. Someone put a blanket over me and Shayne said they would be back in a little while. I heard them leave and I laid there for a while before I fell asleep. I remember waking up a couple of times from nightmares but then I would fall back to sleep just as quickly.

Part 2

*Nikolaus & Shayne*

I was fuming. Robert had no right to say that about Isabel. He had no right to treat her the way he did. The whole time they were fighting at the door, it took all my strength to not rip his head off. Shayne tried to ignore the fighting. I finally became tired of it and walked out. After his speech about Isabel wanting to sleep with me instead of him, I was ready to kill him. I did not even have to turn back to know what Shayne was thinking.

When Robert left, I looked to Isabel for an explanation. She was stubborn. She started to walk off and I, instinctively, grabbed her arm and forced her to look at me. When I questioned her, I could see the pain in her eyes. Something bad had happened between them. Something she did not want to discuss. In a small voice, she asked me to let her go and that she could not tell me. I released her. She headed toward her room and then turned to face us.

She told us everything. Everything that had happened to her: the fight, her attempt to pacify Robert, the second fight, Robert striking her, and the attempted rape. When she told us about the attempted rape, I nearly lost control. Who would ever hurt her? I wanted to storm out the door and track him down, tear every piece of skin he had on him. My anger was not quick enough to rise and say something. She fell against the couch sobbing. Like she had realized what she had said. I grabbed her. Held her in my arms. Held her while she cried. I moved us to the couch and sat us down. Shayne was pissed but he took her hand. We held her there as she cried. I turned to him and spoke to Shayne in levels below her hearing level.

"What the hell was she thinking for not telling us?" I asked him incensed.

"She was scared, Nikolaus. Most girls are when something like this happens," he pointed out.

"Why a restraining order? She could have come to us…" I started.

"Maybe she didn't feel safe. Nikolaus, you know when it comes to Isabel, we do not think correctly. She is like family now. We go mad with anger if something happens to her," Shayne said interrupting me.

"She isn't most girls. She is Isabel. We're supposed to take care of her." I said.

"I can't believe she held it in so long. She never mentioned to you about this?" Shayne asked looking at me.

"No she didn't. I wish she had told me. She was almost raped. Why did she collapse like that?" I asked.

"Most victims tend to bury the memory as far as it will go. Talking about it made her realize that it really happened. It must have brought back the memories from that night." Shayne explained.

"I'm going to kill him. I'll tear every limb off his body if I have too. He will never hurt Isabel or anyone else for that matter." I growled

"Don't run off and do something stupid. Let me come with you. I want to sink my teeth in him as well." Shayne said growling showing his fangs.

"Fine. Come with me. Just don't expect me to go lightly on this guy," I warned.

"All right. I want to at least break a few bones before you rip his head off," he said.

I grabbed a blanket from the closet and placed it on her. Shayne leaned down and whispered in her ear that we would be back later. I knew I would be back later.

Leaving her house, I made sure the alarm was set and the door was locked. We headed out to Shayne's car. We got in and drove off. Searching in the night. We rode in silence. There was nothing to talk about. We were heading towards New York University when I smelled him.

"Stop the car. He's here." Shayne pulled to the side and parked.

"I don't see him," he said looking around.

"He's here. I know it. I can smell Isabel on him. Follow me," I instructed getting out of the car. I walked around to the other side of the car and followed my nose. I kept my senses alert just in case he tried to sneak behind us. We walked around campus until we came to The Stern School of Business. His scent was much stronger here. I searched around, knowing that Shayne was as well, and finally spotted him.

I headed toward him with Shayne on my heels. I snuck up behind, grabbed him and pulled him in the direction of Shayne's car. The asshole wanted to fight, okay I'll fight. I dragged him down the sidewalk. Shayne grabbed his legs and we threw him in the trunk of the car.

"Watch your head," I sneered as I closed the lid.

"Where are we taking him," Shayne asked starting the car.

"To Pier 54, near the Hudson River Park," I said.

We sped off in that direction. I could hear Robert screaming in the trunk it gave me satisfaction that I was going to snap his neck soon. I smiled at the thought. I could feel Shayne staring at me every so often. I ignored the stares coming from him. It was a short drive to the Pier but we had to make sure no one would follow us. He stopped the car and I got out.

I went to the trunk, opened it, and grabbed Robert by his hair. I pulled him out of the trunk kicking. Shayne came around and looked at him.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall." I replied.

"No, no wait, wait where are you taking me? Who are you? If it is money you want you can take my wallet, my cards, and my car. I got $100 bucks in my wallet. Okay, I'll get my dad to wire some money to any account you want…." He begged.

"SHUT UP," I growled changing. I bared my fangs and saw him pale. I smiled; good let him be scared of me.

"What the hell are you? Let me go, damn it. I said let me go." He cried.

"He said SHUT UP." Shayne said changing as well.

Ignoring his pleas, I dragged him to the edge of the Pier. I picked him up and held him above my head. Fighting the urge to drain him, I threw him on the ground hard. I watched him scramble to get up. He did not get very far. Shayne was there for him. He started beating Robert. There was blood flying everywhere. If Shayne was not careful, he was going to kill him. I heard several breaks and I knew he had got his bones broken. Robert's screams overshadowed my laughing.

I walked over and grabbed Robert, I hit him a few times before I snapped his neck. I dropped his lifeless body on the ground and Shayne searched around for something heavy to tie his feet together. He brought me back a cement block and some old rope. Judging the rope, I could tell that it was several years old. I tied the rope the way I learned during my days in Chicago in the early '20s. Tying it to the block and Robert, we lifted up the body and tossed it over.

Hearing it make a splash, we looked around to make sure no one had saw us. Who would be out her at 1am? Cleaning up our mess, Shayne tossed the rest of the rope in the water. Robert would never see the sky again. Satisfied, we headed back to Shayne's car.

"Where did you learn to do what you did back there?" Shayne asked.

I smiled. "I lived in Chicago during the 20's; learned the trick from Vincenzo Gibaldi, better known as Jack McGurn. You know he died several years after the St. Valentine's Day Massacre." I replied.

"You were a mobster?" Shayne asked incredulously.

"What?" I asked stopping, "Do I not look or act the part?"

"Well….from what I witnessed, yea, maybe," Shayne said.

"Good. Let's keep it that way," I said smiling.

We made it back to the car and drove off. We were heading back to Isabel's, when I told him to take me back to my place so I could clean up. He turned onto Fifth Avenue and headed toward my house. A few minutes later, he dropped me off. I went in, got cleaned up and headed back to Isabel's. I walked through the main lobby and took the elevator to her penthouse. I stepped outside her door and I could feel her sleeping. I let myself in, disabled, and re-enabled the alarms.

I walked over to the couch, picked her up, and took her back to her bedroom. After putting her to bed, I climbed in with her. This was going to be difficult, but I would survive. I laid there for what seemed like hours before I fell asleep with Isabel in my arms.


End file.
